firststrikefandomcom-20200213-history
Offline Lincoln Park
Leaving Min behind on the Interdictor, the crew then continues to head to Sullust. While in hyperspace, Gorbie begins to question C3PO as to any information the protocol droid may have found out while on the star destroyer. He also looks into whether C3PO might be damaged. Later, Gorbie is studying the holocron on the freighter. Not really knowing what to do with it, he opens himself up to the holocron. C3PO is watching intently, studying this new technology he knows nothing about (or maybe he does). The enveloping alcoholic atmosphere announces the arrival of Sokanova moments before his silent-moving armoured bulk slumps down at the table across from Gorbie; his wandering gaze focuses sharply on the holocron. He takes his attention away from the the glittering object, glances skeptically at Gorbie and then towards the droid, and glares. "Droid, c'mere. I have to ask you a question - real quiet-like, a secret." Sokanova says with a sneer as he leans heavily on an elbow on the table. With a grumble Sokanova waits for the droid to shuffle over and motions from him to lean over so he can whisper something. A moment after the droid leans over, a sharp click is heard as the control switch of the droid is shut-off. "Stupid droid." With a strong double handed shove, jarring the table in the process, he heaves the droid away knocking it onto the floor. Gorbie looks up with a frown, Sokanova turns to him and grins "Gosh. Your droid friend there, think he is having some trouble. Maybe you should check on him." Shaking his head, Gorbie gets up from the table and inspects the droid. Sokanova smiles to himself, gets up quickly from the table and snatches the holocron away. "Damn kid, you should have seen that coming. And now you're gonna have to pay for it. I'm taking this, but I'll leave you with a bit of wisdom you can wrap your Jedi ideals around." Sokanova intones "From your ignorance, I'm going to gain knowledge; because I am stronger than you, I have the power to take this." and holds up the Holocron in triumph and heads back to his bunk. Gorbie looks up at his groupmate leaving the room to his bunk with a sigh. He resists the urge to go right to him, instead turning the droid back on and offering his sympathies. "He doesn't always mean what he does, C3-Pizzle. Sorry about that - you okay?". C3PO responds in the affirmative, and Gorbie helps C3PO up to a standing position. Walking into the bunk area, he head straight for Zaeed and begins: "You have some gall to come grab someone else's possession. I risked my life for that, and it's something only a Jedi could ever begin to understand and help with. A Jedi's job is to be a guardian and protector of the galaxy, and you... you don't understand anything that that entails. Please return the holocron." Sokanova, still in armour, lays comfortably on his bunk, one arm propped up as head-rest and his other hand laying on his plated chest holding the holocron. He let's out a gravely wheeze of laugh from deep within his chest, still not looking away from the holocron. With a grunt he leans forward, withdrawing his arm and reaches down to his belt. With a pop-fizz he ignites his lightsabre and points it casually at Gorbie, still staring at the holocron. "You see that? I built this goddamn thing before you were born. There ain't nothing, about nothing you can tell me about a Jedi. I trained under great masters on Coruscant at the Academy before your parents even met. I've forgotten the places I've used this to kill for the Republic, before it was the Empire. So I'm teaching you something now. I'm teaching you about power, and like a good little pup you're going to listen - not only because you're standing there wide-eyed, unarmed, in front of me, because you are a Jedi and you can't help yourself." Finally, looking away from the holocron Zaeed turns his head and stares at Gorbie. "The Jedi are all-but extinct because they are weak. Knowledge and serenity are only half of the equation kid. It's when you take that knowledge and use it to gain power that you achieve victory; between freedom and death, I take freedom. But neither you or your Sith cousins can figure that out. You two should get a room, and finally decide who is going to wear the pants. The galaxy will be better off." With a flourish Zaeed snaps the sabre directly at Gorbie's face. "Now go away kid, I'll return this when I feel like it. If you keep bothering me, I'll tell you when you can find it in the refresher." Still holding the light sabre out, he returns his attention to the holocron. "The lesson is over. Scram." "Just because you have a light sabre, it doesn't give you the right to call yourself a former Jedi, and if you think somehow holding this thing gives you any amount of power your wrong. The Jedi may be all-but extinct, but our power comes from believing in peace and freedom for the galaxy. You are a man that has a light sabre, and that is all. You don't believe in anything, especially yourself. You let booze and depression drown your sorrows, and if you were once at all powerful, you're wasting it... Unlike Obi-Wan, who is out there trying to do something good for the galaxy. You aren't anything like him, and in fact, you're kind of pathetic compared to him. If he were here right now, he'd probably kill you for wasting everyone's time. The sharp sizzle of the lightsabre dissipates, as Zaeed emits a low angry roar. In a single fluid movement both holocron and lightsabre land on the bunk; Sokanova rises to his feet and delivers a swift armoured fist gut-shot punch into Gorbie. "That was for disrepecting your elders. Punk." As Gorbie gasps from the suprise attack, Zaeed presses his advantage by grabbing Gorbie by the collar and delivers a shattering headbutt (*battlestrike*) to the bridge of Gorbie's nose and a quick chop to the throat, dropping him to the floor. "And that youngling, was for crossing the line." Zaeed snarls, as he follows up with a series of swift kicks to the prone form of Gorbie. "I've been too much of a gentleman to point out to you directly that your good old Uncle left me from dead, after he and a few Jedi did their best to massacre my students and kill the new movement; and because he was so damn sloppy, he left Tyris alive as well. Left Tyris alive, before I could deal with him myself! Just thinking about it makes me so goddam angry!" Zaeed howls, fully in the grip of a manic rage. He raises his arm in a swift deft movement, hand outstretched. The dormant lightsabre flys from the bunk into the waiting hand; and in flash comes to life once again. Zaeed Sokanova drops into a menacing martial stance, fiery lightsabre held high. "And now young Jedi, you die!" "You think killing me will make you feel better? I will defend myself, but I will never attack you. Attack me if you will. You have more potential than to be a murderer. I will always defend the honour of the Jedi - a philosophy that stands up for the good of the galaxy. Zaeed's rage gets the better of him, and he lunges forward and attacks. Gorbie lights his light sabre, and barely defends from the charge. Attack, block, attack, miss, attack block, attack miss. Knowing he has no chance against this foe, Gorbie gives Zaeed's rage some time to calm itself, keeping himself on the defensive. When he realises the rage is not stopping, Gorbie starts, in between Zaeed's attacks. "Look at yourself. Attacking a Jedi. Let me tell you something, though... from back in the days of Obi-Wan, to now, well, two things have changed. First, you've let yourself go. No cause, no organization, no improvement of knowledge of the force. Real simple, you've lost your battle with alcohol, and with yourself. You can kill me now, but what good will it to you. Second, we have a common fight. That holocron you've found has information I have not studied yet. It contains information of a threat to the galaxy, and with our respective power, comes our respective responsibility to mobilize, and fight. I am not pretending you are a clean slate needing to be trained in the ways of the Force. However I will help you swing your pendulum nearer to the light side of the force. Sokanova withdrawals a few paces and relaxes into a defensive stance, "Well, well." Zaeed says thoughtfully, eyeing Goribe. "It seems that I haven't entirely dealt with my issues after all. That rage was unexpected. Unprofessional. That's never happened before, it's a tactical liability. I can't confront Tyris and carry this baggage." Zaeed hesitatingly disengages his light sabre, holds it tightly. "Look, I'm sorry about that - trying to kill you and all. You've revealed a flaw I didn't know about." Folding his arms across his chest, resolute, Zaeed Sokanova makes a decision. "Right. I need your help. As much as it chagrins me to ask a Jedi for anything, especially a nephew of Obi-wan to do so. Help me." Gorbie responds: "I do not understand the Jen Serai, but I do understand that you require a balance in the force. I hope to bring you back in balance with the force, and bring you at peace with yourself. I hope to bring you away from the lure of your personal demons, and the dark I will teach you the ways of the Jedi, in hopes that you will take them to heart in finding your own personal balance. Where I could use your help, is with my own quest. As you have seen over the time with us, we are looking to restore peace and freedom to the galaxy. We have a known enemy, an unknown enemy, and an enemy within ourselves. We must focus on trying to find what we can of the unknown enemy, and soon, I will require your help to kill our enemy within - the scattering of the Rebel Alliance." Zaeed nods enthusiastically, for a moment and then slowly frowns. "Jeez kid. We've got this here holocron, right here, right now; Let's start with something practical and go from there. Your alliance has no purpose, so being scattered isn't a bad thing. Maybe this holocron will offer us some direct evidence about this unknown threat - and if it doesn't maybe it will have some clues. If this unknown enemy is so vast and powerful, some evidence might be the best thing: bring the Alliance back together and help find additional allies. And at some point Tyris and I are going to have a reckoning." "Again. Sorry about that whole... light sabre thing." "We do have a purpose. Freedom and peace for the galaxy. How we go about that is the problem." Category:Offline